Fabricated crusher frames, as opposed to monolithic cast frames, are not in and of themselves novel. Examples of essentially fabricated frames are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,155,393; 2,860,837; 3,150,839; and 3,843,068. One of their chief advantages is that to some extent they avoid the expense of patterns and molds inherent in cast frames and thereby make changes in size and design much easier to accomplish. But even the fabricated frames in the foregoing patents, while easier and cheaper to manufacture than the heavy, unwieldy and costly cast frames, are more elaborate and more difficult to manufacture than they should be. Those for cone crushers also suffer from certain breakage owing to weaknesses inherent in some aspects of their design. The primary object of the present invention, therefore, is a cone crusher frame welded up from a relatively small number of readily formed parts, in relatively few steps using simple fixtures, yet possessing great strength and rigidity.